


The Perfectly Unproblematic Good Omens Fanfic

by Quefish



Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A fanfic that is perfect, unproblematic and with no drama.
Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644778
Comments: 107
Kudos: 112





	The Perfectly Unproblematic Good Omens Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts), [redundant_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/gifts), [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts), [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**_The End_ **

  
  
  
  
  


The delightful [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/pseuds/Miele_Petite) graciously gifted me this illustration for the fic, and it is such a beautiful representation. I hope you enjoy it as well.

  
  


The equally talented [GayDemonicDisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster) also honored me with this lovely art, inspired by the fic. I hope you find it as moving as I did. 

**Author's Note:**

> My masterpiece. With no drama, nothing out of character, no mistakes or offensive gender/sexual/non-Brit verbiage.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know any changes I should keep in mind for next time.
> 
> Please, read the comments, they are just as much a part of the excellence that is this fic, and all of the contributors deserve their own moment to shine.


End file.
